Tu nous manques
by MlleMau
Summary: [Participation au défi du collectif NONAME] Cela faisait exactement 2 ans, 2 mois et 17 jours qu'Ori était parti vers le royaume perdu de Khazad-dûm avec Balïn. Durant tout ce temps, Nori lui écrivit des lettres, pour tenter de combler le vide laissé par son absence. Mais sans aucune nouvelle, comment continuer à espérer ?


**"Fais pas ton relou, laisse une review !"**

 **Ah, voilà, nous avons votre attention ! Une note de bonne humeur pour le mouvement "Juin en Drabbles" du collecteur d'auteurs NONAME (voir lien dans mes favoris). Des textes courts (1000 mots maxi), tous fandoms confondus, pour inciter les lecteurs à reviewer et les auteurs à écrire.  
** **Vous aimez un texte, celui-ci ou un autre ? Reviewez, c'est le seul salaire de l'auteur et le meilleur moyen de dire merci.  
Vous aimez écrire ? Participez. **

**Fandom : The Hobbit.  
Mots proposés par Sanashiya : dessin, élégant, péjoratif, emberlificoter, armada.  
Nombre de mots : 1000.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Avec un soupir, Nori s'installa dans sa chambre, jetant son sac de voyage rapiécé dans un coin. Dans le silence qu'octroyaient les hauts niveaux de la cité d'Erebor, il songea – comme il le faisait chaque jour – à son jeune frère Ori. Cela faisait exactement 2 ans, 2 mois et 17 jours que ce dernier était parti vers le royaume perdu de Khazad-dûm avec Balïn. Mais les mines de la Moria renfermaient toujours le Fléau de Durin, une créature plus terrible encore que Smaug. La compagnie de Balïn n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis leur entrée dans les profondeurs des Monts Brumeux, et chaque jour, l'espoir de les revoir vivants s'amenuisait. Nori se pencha et ramassa une boîte cachée sous son lit elle contenait de nombreuses lettres qui ne furent jamais envoyées. Après tout, il n'existait aucun service postal vers la Moria – alors pourquoi en écrivait-il ? Avec nostalgie, le nain en relut quelques-unes, choisies au hasard.

 _Cher Ori,_

 _Deux semaines sont passées, et je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as fait pour nous_ _ **emberlificoter**_ _de la sorte ! Te rends-tu compte que Dori ne cesse de se plaindre du jeune nain qui a pris ta place, et que c'est moi qui dois supporter ses jérémiades ? Tu as intérêt à revenir avec de jolies choses en or pour te faire pardonner, chenapan !_

 _D'autant plus que je continue à gribouiller ce que tu appelles_ _ **dessin**_ _les différents lieux que je visite. Ça prend du temps, et tu sais comme moi, que le temps c'est de l'argent. Alors dépêches-toi de vite revenir avec une couronne sur la tête._

 _Tu nous manques,_

 _Nori._

 _Mon petit scribouillard, (parce que je sais que tu détestes ce terme_ _ **péjoratif**_ _)_

 _Je suis revenu d'une petite visite dans le Nord avec une vilaine plaie. Sans toi pour m'aider à le cacher à Dori, ce fut vraiment dur. En fait, il a fini par le découvrir et comme d'habitude, on s'est pris le chou à ce sujet. Pour ma défense, je t'ai pris comme exemple. Tu aurais dû voir son regard à ce moment-là, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Je regrette de lui avoir dit ça, mais comment vais-je me faire pardonner ? J'ai toujours pu compter sur tes bonnes idées, mais seul, je me sens démuni. Il ne me pardonnera jamais. Sauf si je lui rapporte encore de ce parfum au muguet venant des Ered Luin. Mais il se peut aussi que ce parfum lui rappelle ton absence… Dori est tellement difficile !_

 _Tu nous manques,_

 _Nori._

 _Mon cher Ori,_

 _Hier nous avons fêté l'anniversaire de Dori. Une belle fête. Je lui ai offert le cadeau que tu m'avais confié. En l'ouvrant, j'ai cru qu'il allait fondre en larmes ! Heureusement, il a su se retenir, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait, sinon. Je crois que ton petit livret de souvenirs lui a fait plaisir._

 _Dwalïn s'est présenté à la soirée, ce bougre a pris un sacré coup de vieux. Je crois que l'absence de son frère lui fait mal, à lui aussi. Mais il n'en montrera rien, tu le connais bien. Même si nous savons que rien n'arrêtera des nains aussi bornés et forts que vous, nous nous inquiétons. J'espère que la petite_ _ **armada**_ _qui t'accompagne prend soin de toi._

 _Tu nous manques,_

 _Nori._

 _Mon petit Ori, (parce que je sais que tu détestes quand je dis que tu es petit)_

 _Tu ne devineras jamais où je me trouve ! Je t'écris depuis le fauteuil… de Bilbon Sacquet ! En me rendant vers l'Ouest pour mes quelques affaires mystérieuses, j'ai décidé de faire un détour par la Comté. Te souviens-tu de ces collines verdoyantes ? Elles n'ont pas changé ! Et notre cambrioleur non plus, sa cuisine est toujours aussi délicieuse (mais pas autant que celle de Dori dans ses grands jours). Il a paru aussi ravi de me revoir que moi je ne l'étais de le revoir. Si Dwalïn a pris un coup de vieux, que devrais-je dire du hobbit ?_

 _Il a un enfant, Ori ! Enfin, ce n'est pas le siens, mais celui de sa défunte cousine. Comme j'aurais aimé que tu rencontres cette petite terreur, Frodon est adorable. Tu l'aurais adoré, à coup sûr. Maître Sacquet est visiblement heureux avec son neveu, et c'est une excellente nouvelle. Peut-être que cela remontera un peu le moral de Dori._

 _Tu nous manques,_

 _Nori._

 _Mon très cher Ori,_

 _Voilà le deuxième anniversaire que fête Dori sans toi. Cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas de cadeau de ta part à lui offrir. Tu connais Dori, si digne et si_ _ **élégant**_ _, il a gardé la tête haute sans rien dire. Mais je l'ai déjà surpris à pleurer, plus d'une fois. Ton absence laisse un vide qui est dur à combler._

 _J'ai fait l'acquisition d'une pyrope. Je sais que tu as toujours aimé cette pierre vermeille, et également qu'elle est impossible à trouver dans les mines d'Erebor. Peut-être en as-tu trouvé une, perdue et oubliée, à Khazad-dûm ? En tout cas, tu sais que tu en as une qui t'attend. J'ai dû… marchander avec dextérité pour l'avoir. Je vais la polir. Elle te plaira._

 _Tu nous manques,_

 _Nori._

 _Mon cher petit frère,_

 _Cela fait désormais plus de deux ans que tu es parti. Quand reviendras-tu ? Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? Plus le temps passe, et plus l'espoir s'amenuise. Dori se fait mélancolique je le comprends._

 _Es-tu seulement encore vivant ? Te reverrai-je ? Cette quête en valait-elle la peine ? Je commence à avoir peur pour toi, Ori. Et même s'il venait à t'arriver malheur, comment le saurais-je ? J'ai écrit toutes ces lettres pour mieux supporter ton absence, mais aussi pour que tu les lises. Maintenant, je doute que tu ne les lises un jour. Mais je continuerai à en écrire. Parce que nous t'aimons._

 _Tu nous manques,_

 _Nori._

Nori déposa sa dernière lettre dans la boîte. Ses yeux restèrent secs, grâce à un fol espoir : revoir son petit frère.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs.**

 **Et merci de votre lecture. J'espère que cela vous aura autant ému que moi lors de l'écriture. J'y ai songé en regardant la Communauté de l'Anneau. J'ai réalisé que les derniers mots qu'a lu Gandalf étaient ceux d'Ori, ce qui m'a saisie et j'ai songé à ses frères, Dori et Nori. J'ai conscience que dans les livres, Ori est en fait leur cousin, mais j'ai estimé que des liens fraternels ne dépendent pas uniquement du sang. Mes excuses également à ceux préférant les noms originaux.**

 **Si, après cette lecture tristounette, vous souhaitez un peu d'humour, je vous conseille la participation de Sanashiya, qui se trouve dans les favoris du collectif NONAME.**

 **À une prochaine fois,**

 **MlleMau.**


End file.
